Rise of the New Dark Avatar
by Snaptrapper
Summary: <html><head></head>Ever since Unulaq bonded with Vaatu a new cycle of Avatar has raised. The Dark Avatar. Now the second Dark Avatar after Unalaq has appeared her name is Yuma and she is an air bender. However, can she and the REAL Avatar coexist together or will one have to get rid of the other.</html>
1. Yuma

"Yuma, come down for breakfast please." Said Yuma's mother Shei Zei. She was an average woman, average height, average face. She had dark hair, but one side died a light purple. It suited her in a way. Her eyes were caramel brown color, she was also a water bender. Her father was a tall man with blonde hair, brown eyes and was a fire bender. Apparently when he was younger he was quite the ladies man.  
>"I'm coming mom!" Yuma said and ran down the stairs, air bending a few things along the way, like dishes, and crashed the floor.<br>"Yuma! I told you, no bending in the house!" Shei Zei said and sighed. She had another bundle of joy in her arms and she started crying from the sound of crashing plates.

"Oh! Sorry mom!" Yuma said and quickly stopped air bending.

For Shei Zei and Li, her father, they were not quite sure how their daughter became an air bender. A fire bender or an water bender, that would be understandable. No one in the family was a air bender, they were rare to find. Another strange thing about Yuma is that when she learned to start air bending strange red markings appeared on her chest and upper abdomen area. They took her to see the doctor but even they didn't know what it was. They just said that it was a birth mark, but her parents were not completely convinced. It just didn't make sense.

Yuma sat down at the red mahogany table and started piling her plate with food. Mostly fruits and vegetables because her family was a vegetarian, but occasionally Yuma would sneak a cow pig meat once in a while from others. Now she wouldn't call it stealing, just... borrowing for an extended period of time and never returning. Not stealing. Of course not.

Her meal was mostly barely, broccoli, and rice. It was plain, but then again Yuma was used to it. Nenmei, Yuma's young sister sat at the table. There were four children in the family. Yuma, being the oldest she was turning eighteen tomorrow. Nenmei the second oldest. She was real quiet and shy. She preferred the company of books than other humans. Then there was Shen, the only boy out of the kids. He was the one who wanted to be like his father. He was also a fire bender. The youngest was Zui, the baby.

"Hey Yuma, can you teach me how to air bend now!" Nenmei said as she gobbled food inside her fourth, stuffing it till she couldn't fill it anymore.  
>"Nenmei, we told you before, only the Avatar can learn all four elements."<p>

"Then how come you're an air bender!" Shen said picking at his food before deciding to eat it.  
>"We don't know Shen, it's a mystery." Said Shei Zei as she rocked the baby back and forth, hoping to relax the baby and let her fall back to sleep.<br>"But it doesn't make any sense mom!" Shen said, finally deciding to eat his broccoli. Their father Li was now coming into the dining room area.  
>"Well Shen Yuma is just special. That's all."<br>"I don't know if I should consider that a bad thing or a good thing." Yuma said. "But it doesn't matter really." She finished her plate of food, put it in the sink and left to go outside.

It was a cold morning in Yuma's small village, Kami. It was full of spirits of course almost every place was full of spirits ever since Avatar Korra opened the spirit gates. Many people have gone against the spirits roaming and living together with humans, but some, like Yuma quite enjoy it. To her the spirits were her only true friends. There were vines growing everywhere, most of the people had made their homes around the vines so that the spirits and humans could live together peacefully, so far it had worked.

Yuma went a couple of houses and toward a lake with spirits surrounding it. There were only a few humans there, the spirits probably didn't want some humans inside the Lake of Healing without a purpose. Getting spirits to trust humans was a long and tiring process. Most people had just given up completely. Many have even gone on hunts to kill all the spirits. Some would consider it a war with the spirits. As Yuma approached the lake she was greeted by a bipedal white fox like spirit. It looked at Yuma and smiled.

"Welcome back Yuma, how have you been?"

"Fine Den. You?" Yuma said and dipped her feat in the relaxing Lake of Healing. She gave a content sigh.

"Oh you know. Unwanted humans pestering us." Den looked off into the distance and saw two young kids hide as soon as they saw they were spotted. "You can come over here little ones, we won't bite."

The kids looked at each other then one brave soul quietly walked over to Den, looked up at him and stared. Den smiled down at him and patted him lightly on the back. "You are welcome here young humans." The boy smiled, called his friends and they all ran over to the Lake of Healing making a splash as they dived in the lake. A few spirits got wet, but laughed it off and splashed them back. Yuma thought it was quite cute. Den decided to sit down next to Yuma. He flicked her at the back of her head and smiled.

"How long has it been since Avatar Korra opened the spirit portals?"

"Maybe about sixty years? I also heard that the new Avatar is learning how to air bend. Though she is having trouble."

"Well the Avatar is originally an earth bender. Air is like the co-oposite of air. I can understand why." Yuma said. The kids were swimming around happily, some of the spirits were playing with them. It was good to see humans and spirits living together in peace.

"Well look who it is. If it isn't Yuma the air bender." Said a voice.

"And with her spirit friends no doubt!" Said another.

Everyone, except the kids playing with the spirits, looked over to a group of kids looking smug and tough. Yuma recognized them Shun Tey and his group of friends, they constantly caused trouble for Yuma and the spirits. She even saw Shun Tey kill a spirit. Oh it made her absolutely furious. She disliked them very much, and she knew that the other spirits did so too.

"Begone with you humans! You and your ugly friends aren't welcome here!" Snarled Den angrily. Some of the spirits roared at them in approval, but Shun Tey and his friends just kept their smug look on their faces.

"Listen to that Shun Tey! The lowly spirits are trying to tell us what to do!" Snorted one of Shun Tey's friends. They all laughed. Yuma glared at them, stood up and walked over to them.

"How about all of you get out of here. They said you are not welcome here so leave."

"Oh, now you are telling what to do Yuma?" Shun Tey said bringing his face closer to Yuma's. They both could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"Man, you're breath smells like rotten eggs, what, did you eat your mother's cooking again?" Yuma said with a smug grin. Shun Tey moved his head back and growled at Yuma. The spirits which heard Yuma started laughing, even some of Shun Tey's friends laughed, but they stopped when Shun Tey glared at them.

"This isn't over Yuma, you and your spirit friends will get what they rightfully deserve." Shun Tey said and turned his back to Yuma and her friends and walked away.

"Thanks Yuma," Den said. "Those humans are always causing us trouble. Especially Shun Tey."

"I hope he hasn't been killing the spirits."

"As far as I know the last one he killed was Rein."

"I remember that. Tortured the poor spirit then killed it. I don't understand how someone could treat spirits like that."

"Humans are different." Den looked over at the young children. "But sometimes, the young ones could be our future too. They can become bonded with us spirits and live in harmony."

"That would be nice besides the war that is basically going on."

"Between the spirits and humans. I know... I know." Yuma gave a sigh.


	2. Not Leaving

Yuma and the other spirits spent the rest of the time enjoying each other's company and just having a good time. The younger kids left only a few moments ago, they said something about being hungry and that their parents didn't want them late for lunch. Yuma and the others thought that was fine. As Yuma relaxed in the cool, refreshing lake a pygmy puma walked up to her and planted its behind right next to her.

"Xi Wang?" Yuma said. The puma nuzzled his face into Yuma's arm and purred. "Ah well it's good to see you too." Yuma pet her small puma friend. Den approached the young Puma and scratched her behind his ears.

"It's good to see you again Xi Wang." Den said. "I remember when you were small-err... smaller, I mean you're already small now, but you know what I mean!" Den laughed and pushed the cat into the water. The cat brought his head up above water and started swimming around the lake. Both Yuma and Den laughed.

"That pygmy puma of yours is quite cute. How did you find him again."

"When I was in Ba Sing Se last time with my dad for a business trip. Little Xi Wang was all alone. Her family was killed by humans who wanted the pumas for their meat and fur. I found him though and took him in. Little terror at first, but after some time he warmed up to me and my family and now he's one of my best friends. Same with all the spirits and Mányú my eel hound."

"Where is Mányú by the way?" Den asked, grabbed two blueberry tomato and handed one to Yuma.

"Thanks," She took the fruit and took a bite out of it. "She's probably sleeping, or trying to find me... But-"

"She's here now." Den said and pointed to a sleek green amphibious lizard that was about eight feet tall on and about twenty five feet long. The underbelly was a light green. Mányú saw Yuma and licked her face.

"Ah! Mányú! Stop!" Yuma shouted and the eel hound promptly stopped and wagged her tail. "It's good to see you too." Yuma said with a smile and pet her companion.

Another hour rolled around and Yuma felt the urge to go back home. She enjoyed being with her spirit friends, but she also wanted to spend some time with her family. She was lucky that she even had a family, others weren't that lucky. Yuma arose from the lake and dried herself off with her air bending. Xi Wang and Mányú followed her out of the lake as well.

"Well Den, I should head home, thanks for today it was fun."

"It was fun for us to. Come visit us again soon will you?"

"You bet." She gave him a thumbs up, climbed up onto Mányú, she also helped Xi Wang up onto the eel hound before they set off toward her home.

When Yuma arrived at her house she noticed that there were some strange... individuals outside her house. Well actually there were kids outside her house looking through her window to see the strange individuals. Yuma jumped off her eel hound and looked through the window discreetly to find out what was going on. To her surprise there were two air nomads inside her house. Yuma panicked. Usually when an air nomad shows up at an air benders house they want him or her to leave his or her family and became a monk at the temples. She didn't want to do that. Reluctantly, Yuma entered her home and was first greeted by her sister Nenmei.

"These really strange people want to talk to you." Nenmei said and took Yuma's hand and walked her over to the two air nomads. As she approached they bowed.

"Yuma Zei, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Yun Tong and this is our sister Lu. It is good to finally meet another airbender." Yun Tong said. Yuma wasn't sure how to react, so instead she bowed a little.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. What can I do for you?"

"Well we heard you are an airbender and want to invite you to join us at the Eastern Air Temple."

Yuma was right, they did want to take her away and transform her into a monk. "Yeah... That sounds great and all, but I don't think that is for me."

"But Yuma dear, you'll be able to get a teacher in airbending like you always wanted! Oh you should go." Shei Zei said, almost as if she was pleading for her to go.

"No thank you. I rather stay here with my family and friends."

The two air nomads looked at each other. "You will be able to learn new things out in the Temples, about our history, our culture."

"Like I said, that sounds wonderful, but I'm not interested. So you two can be on your way on your... flying bison. That's how you two got here right?"

"That is correct." Lu said passively.

"Well how about you take that flying bison and take off!" She shouted.

"YUMA!" Shei Zei said, rising up from her seat, knocking it over. "Apologize to them right now!"

Yuma sighed, bowed and apologized begrudgingly before storming out of her house. The children that were by her house before were long gone, probably scared them off by her yelling. Luckily Mányú and Xi Wang were still there, looking concerned. Yuma hugged them both tightly.

"I don't want to leave this place. This is my home, I don't need to see some stinking temple." She began walking and her friends followed her. She led them to a hill that overlooked the village. Yuma sat down and sighed. At each of her sides was her companion tying to comfort her.

"Thanks guys, you two really are great." She looked out at the village. "Maybe I should just take a nap out here, maybe.. that will help me calm down." Yuma slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep... However, what she failed to notice was the group of bandits sneaking into the village.


	3. Vaatu

It was the screams and the smell of burning wood and straw that woke Yuma. She was confused at first, first she thought it was just some kids playing some fire bending tricks and then it got out of hand. Yuma rolled over onto her stomach so that she could have a view of her village. What she saw shocked her. The whole village was up in flames. Yuma stood up quickly, woke her companions in a frenzy. Once they all woke up they ran down to the village together. Everyone was running away from the burning village and out into the wilds. Some people stayed and fought, the benders and the spirits.

They ran to Yuma's house as fast as they could. What Yuma say was reflected in her eyes. Her house burning brightly and destroying her house in a glowing frenzy. She ran inside, hoping to find her family but all she could see were the charred remains of the items from her house. No sign of her family. She prayed that they escaped. The sound of the house creaking and snapping told Yuma that she needed to get out of there right away because it was going to collapse and right when she did the whole building came down in a fiery pit.

Not to far from Yuma's house were some benders, spirits and the bandits fighting. The bandits seemed to be holding their own quite well against the spirits and the benders of the village. A girl screamed to the right of her and she saw a young girl, carrying a stuffed polar bear dog in her arms and a man approaching her.

"Hey! You leave that girl alone!" Yuma shouted and fired a burst of air toward the bandit and he went flying several feet. "Are you okay?" Yuma asked the girl, helping her back on her feet. The girl nodded, but started to cry. "You better go find your parents, leave the village as fast as you can okay? I'm sure someone out there will find you." The young girl wiped a tear from her face, nodded and ran out to the exit.  
>"I didn't expect to find an airbender way down here. Thought you were all holed up at the temple." The bandit said. The bandit tossed a ring of fire at her and Yuma deflected it.<p>

"Why burn down the village!" Yuma shouted and made a stronger gale of wind toward him. The bandit flipped out of the way and fired three shots of fire at Yuma's feet causing her to step back.

"I'm just following the orders of our boss. So how about you stay out of our way?" He fired a huge fire missile at Yuma and she only could deflect some of it, while the rest of it burnt her hands.

"Ah!" She grabbed her wrist and clenched because of the pain. The bandit smirked.

"Ah! Somebody, help me!" Shouted a voice.

"Shut up little girl. You'll make a fine gift for our boss." Said a man with a gruff voice. Yuma turned her head to see a large man with a goatee standing over his sister. Yuma's eyes widened in fear.

"Nenmei! Nenmei!" Yuma called out to her sister and Nenmei heard her call.

"Yuma! You have to help me!"

"Shut up!" The man said kicking Nenmei in the stomach.

"Haro, we are not suppose to damage the merchandise. It makes the boss quite angry." Said another bandit.

When Yuma saw that man kick her little sister something snapped inside of her. Something dark and evil that she had yet to understand or feel up till now. Yuma watched as her sister was picked up from the ground and carried off by one of the bandits. Yuma cried out for her sister and the bandit near Yuma grabbed her throat and smirked.

"You'll do for a nice gift too I suppose. Hey, Haro, we have another one over here, this one is an air bender."

Haro turned to see Yuma. "Oh really? That might make the boss happy. Never had a air bender before."

Yuma was speechless for a moment. She wanted to move and attack them... Attack them and hurt them for hurting her sister. Bring them pain and suffering. Make them suffer, oh yes suffer. Suddenly the spirits within the area quickly were shrouded in an envelope of darkness and came out looking dark and malevolent. All the spirits quickly looked toward Yuma, and the bandits near her.  
>"What's going on Haro, why are they creepy looking now?" Said the bandit holding on to Yuma.<p>

"You think I know! They suddenly turned into Dark Spirits." Haro stated and began using his earth bending moves to keep the spirits at bay. The other bandits helped him as well. The one holding Yuma though was now just completely terrified. He dropped Yuma and scuttled back to Haro.

"H-H-Haro!?" He shouted.

"What!?" Haro shouted back. The bandit pointed at Yuma and Haro looked. What he saw terrified him as well. Yuma's eyes were shining a dark red it reminded him of the Avatar's bright white eyes, but how could there be two Avatars.

Yuma raised her arm up and a gust of air captured all of the bandits and tossed them a good distance away.

"You will leave this village now and never return." Yuma said in a dark tone. The bandits quickly scattered and left the village, leaving the girl they had in their clutches. The girls were now staring up at Yuma with fear and amazement.

"Y-Yuma...?" Nenmei said, taking her sister's hand. Yuma looked down at her sister with her dark red eyes. "Calm down. They are gone..." Yuma looked away from her sister and lifted herself up with a tornado of air and disseminated the fire leaving the ash and leftover smoke of the fire. As soon as the fire was gone Yuma's eyes returned to normal and feel to the ground.

It was dark and there was nothing really to see, but a red light and a red path leading to a light figure of Yuma. She looked at it, it shock and awe. What was this place, is this a dream? She though and walked to the figure of herself. As she got closer she felt a presence nearby. Something was flying... or swimming in the darkness surrounding her.

"H-Hello... Whose there?" Yuma said weakly. She heard something fly by again, this time it was closer. "Whoever's out there show yourself!"

"No need to get hostile Yuma." Said a voice. A large black and red spirit with tendrils and a single eye in the middle of its head.

"W-Who are you!" Yuma said and attempted to air bend, but nothing came out. "What?"

"You can not bend. Do not worry, I am not here to hurt you. My name is Vaatu."

"Vaatu!? The spirit of chaos and darkness Vaatu? I heard that Avatar Korra defeated you about sixty years ago. How are you here?" Yuma said. Vat swirled around her, his voice calm and collected.

"That is true, but you can not get rid of darkness forever. I may have been defeated but I would have eventually returned. I am still weak thanks to the Avatar. However, now that I fused with Unalaq some years ago my spirit body went into his reincarnation."

"I'm... The reincarnation of Unalaq? Korra's uncle?"

"It seems so." Vaatu said simply.

"So that means... I'm the Avatar... No... A Dark Avatar." Yuma said. She smiled at the thought. "How... interesting. Does that mean I can learn all four elements?"

"Maybe," Vaatu said. "but I wouldn't count on it."

"I must go for now, but I will be here when and if you need me Yuma. You will need me soon. You will." Vaatu said and his voice slowly became an echo.

"Is she alright?"

"I think so, but are you sure you saw it right? Her eyes glowed like the Avatar's?"

"I'm telling you what I saw was true! It was just red and dark. It was scary... Look! She's waking up."

Yuma slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. Nenmei was by her side along with some other people she didn't know. She did see some Beifong metal bending police force in the corner of her eye though.

"Oh I'm so glad you are awake Yuma. I was so worried." Nenmei said, hugging her sister tightly.

"Uhh, good to see you too Nenmei." Yuma hugged her back weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Asked an elderly woman as she touched Yuma's forehead. Yuma batted her hand away.

"I feel fine. I need to go." Yuma lethargically got up.

"Wait! Don't go Yuma! These nice people just want to figure out what is going on with you." Nenmei pleaded.

"Nothing happened. I just snapped, that's all." Yuma looked around. The area was unfamiliar, definitely not her small little hamlet. They appeared to be by the ocean because she could hear it lapping up against the earth. "Where am I?"

"You are in Mushu. We brought your villagers here after your village was destroyed by Lu King's bandits."

"Lu King?" Yuma asked.

"You don't know about Lu King?" The woman asked.

"No, I suppose I'll find out who he is later. I need a place to be alone and think." Yuma said, waved to both of them and left the area. A metal bender followed her wherever she went though, which annoyed her. Finally she found a nice little pond to meditate by. She sat down, took a few deep breaths, and emptied her mind.

"Welcome back Yuma," Vaatu said. "What can I do for you?"  
>"Tell me about yourself Vaatu. I expected the spirit of darkness and chaos to be more... malicious, dark, and cruel."<br>"All in due time... All in due time young Avatar." Said Vaatu


End file.
